A Jori Carol
by SKRowling
Summary: Jade west is a bitter, bitter girl. One very bad Christmas and she was convinced that Christmas was for sentimental fools that needed an excuse to take a day off. ONE SHOT My Christmas gift to all of you my Jori Readership! Merry Christmas! Disclaimer: Do not own Victorious.


**A/N: My Christmas Gift to you all! Merry christmas! This is my very first CHristmas story ever I hope you like it. S.K.**

* * *

**A Jori Carol**

* * *

Jade west is a bitter, bitter girl. One very bad Christmas and she was convinced that Christmas was for sentimental fools that needed an excuse to take a day off.

"CAT!" She bellowed from her room

"Yes Jade?" Her assistant Cat came running at her call. She was the shadow of a girl she used to be. Serves her right for becoming this complacent little housewife and mothering four snot nosed brats.

"I know you weren't trying to leave early… I mean please. You haven't even gotten my freaking gown out of the cleaners."

"But Jade-"

"I don't wanna hear it Cat if you can't get yourself together, you will never work in this town again do you hear me?"

"I kind of had a doctors appointment… and I was gonna get that for you."

Jade stiffened and turned to face her assistant. "The Chiz you need a doctor for Cat? Please tell me you're not pregnant again."

She squealed and hugged herself. "Okay."

Jade groaned and walked into her bathroom. "I'll do it myself Just go to your appointment and take the rest of the day, because I am gonna need you here tomorrow." She slammed the door behind her.

Cat sighed and walked back to the bathroom door. "Um Jade?"

"WHAT!"

"Tomorrow is Christmas eve." Cat said tentatively.

"So?"

"I have… a family… I need to-"

"Well don't come." Jade said stepping back out of the bathroom. "Consider yourself fired."

"Fired?" Cat said

"Yeah… bye!"

"But… I'm your best friend!"

"And I love you Cat, but you have other things to take care of."

"You can't fire me because I am pregnant!" She said. "It's against the law."

I sighed, "fine… Just leave my sight!"

"Do you still want me to pick u—"

"No! Just get out!" Jade screamed at Cat and headed out to the stairs.

Cat sighed and shook her head knowing that she was gonna have to pick up the dry cleaning regardless of what Jade had said. "AHHHH!" Cat heard and jumped when she heard a bag followed by a crash. "Oh my god!" She said as she ran toward the stairs.

There Lay Jade unconscious on the ground, having been tripped by something on the way down. "Probably that evil cat," Cat said coming down the stairs slowly.

* * *

"Pssst… Jade!" The fuzzy headed grouch heard. She could also hear beeping noises. Was she in a hospital? She opened her eyes and looked around a definite hospital room. "Psst, over here." She heard again.

She turned her head toward the noise. 'Beck?" She said incredulously. She never thought she'd see her ex again. Not after her dumped her and went off to Canada.

"Well… Sort of." He said. "I need to tell you that you need to lighten up. No one is gonna want to work with you as an actress or otherwise if you keep being a gank."

Jade shrugged. "Some people call it being a gank, I called aggressive."

"Whatever… You'll be sorry if you don't chill." He said folding his arms across his chest. "Anyway I came to give you a message."

"You mean you didn't come here to try to get with me again?" Jade answered with a smirk.

"NO… You're a lesbian, I get it; but I'm not bitter anymore." He said opening his arms up. "I'm not… but you are."

"Whatever," She said rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest.

"Tonight I am gonna show you some things about you that have changed because you were once a coward and lost your chance at love. There is a lesson that you need to learn before you wake."

"Before I wake? You mean to tell me I'm –"

"Unconscious?" He finished, "Yes, how else do you think I would have even been here for you. I don't like you. You broke my heart."

Jade sighed. "Oh my god, fine lets get on with this already."

"So okay lets go back to when your Christmases began to go to chizz." Beck said bitterly. "And thus began your lonely life."

Beck turned Jade around and she was faced by the front of the Vega house. She blinked and looked around trying to figure out what was going on when she heard her own voice. "Babe, I forgot something. Why don't you just go, I'll get Vega to drive me home."

Jade turned around and saw her getting out of the boys Car. She remembered it had been She and Beck's last Christmas together. They had been arguing the day before and had barely forgiven each other. Jade had actually decided being with him was not worth it anymore. So she was waiting till after the holidays to just break up with him.

Younger Beck shrugged, "You sure?"

Younger Jade nodded and ran toward the Vega's door. When the Latina opened the door older Jade's breath hitched. She bit her lip and moved closer and was hoping she could change the outcome of this. Not what she was about to do per se, but what happened after. It didn't matter because going to The Vega's door was not the major regret, was what she did with what happened that made her life so unbearable.

Younger Jade grabbed The Vega girl's shoulder and crushed her lips to hers. Holding Tori against her with a passion she had been missing with her own boyfriend for months now. Tori seemed to melt on the spot and leaned back on the doorframe for support. "Okay, I have to admit… That kiss looked Chizzing awesome from here." Older Beck said. "But it set your life on a completely different course."

"Yeah, I'm a Lesbian. It is who I am." Older Jade said

"You discovered that your preferences, and your career didn't mix and after you convinced Tori that you were in love with her and that I didn't matter what did you do?"

Beck turned Jade around again and she was still facing the Vega door, but it was a different place. It was Tori's apartment she had gotten after sophomore year in college. Tori's apartment because no sooner had Calls from agents started rolling in for both of them…

Younger Jade walked out of the door. Last box full of belongings in her hands. "Oh my god," Older Jade said covering her eyes.

"It was Christmas eve Jade." Beck stated angrily.

"It was a gift…" Jade defended herself.

"To whom Jade?" Beck asked, "Do you even know what happened to her?"

He walked Jade through the door. Tori was on the floor with some guy looking as bored as ever. Her eyes glazed over no doubt strung out on something. "This is a year later."

Jade frowned at the copulating couple. Tori brought her arms around the man, and Jade saw a ring on her left ring finger. "She's married?"

"Did you think her life would end because you weren't in it?" Beck answered.

"No, but a year?" Jade said incredulously. Jade hadn't moved on, and was shocked that Tori could.

Then Tori's lips let a word slip from her lips. And her husband did not like it. He drew back his hand and slapped her across the face. Jade jumped and her stomach turned. "I'm doing you and you call out that Ganks name?"

"Oh my God Beck!" Jade said placing her head on Beck's shoulder. Beck didn't pull away he held her. "He hit her because of me?"

"Listen…" Beck said.

"I'm Sorry Drake." Tori said

"Chizzing Dyke, You're only with me to get on my band." He said pushing her away from him as if she were a piece of litter he could thread on. "Guess what baby, groupies don't get in the band. They are there for one thing only. This is the last time I hear that name you hear me?"

Jade looked over at Tori, as she stood slowly her brow determined. "I hear you…" she said, "because you will never touch me again. Get the hell out of my house, go fuck one of your chizzing groupies."

Jade breathed a sigh of relief. Tori didn't become completely spineless. She blinked and the scene changed and She and Cat were celebrating. "I can't believe were pregnant at the same time." Cat said.

Tori groaned, " This is not happy time Cat. I could have killed Drake for leaving me this present the last night we were together. I don't want to have to see him for the rest of my life."

"But it is happy… you're healthy, and the baby… just don't tell him about it." Cat said.

Tori sighed. "Have you heard from her?" Jade knew Tori was referring to herself. Cat had started working for her shortly after Jade had found out she was having a baby with that Dork Robbie. But it had been Cat to seek her out.

"No… Sorry Tori." Cat said with a sad face. Then she smiled. "Guess what? I landed my first PA Job. Any day now I will be discovered!"

Tori smiled and hugged her friend. "Any one I'd know?"

Cat immediately looked guilty. "N-no. She's not a major star, she's new just busy."

"Is she at least nice?" Tori asked.

"No."

"Oy... Cat, just be careful."

Jade frowned. These had once been her friends, and truthfully the only reason Cat had stayed in her employ for so log is because she didn't want to lose contact with whom she used to be. "She lied to her."

"What do you think Tori would have said if she knew?" Beck asked. "How do you think Tori would have felt if she knew how much you were achieving because you left her, and she was stuck in her misery?"

Jade turned and heard some sounds of trains barreling down some tracks. She opened her eyes and she was in a hospital room, and Tori began to moan. She was having the baby. Cat and her mother were in the room. As was Robbie holding a little baby boy in his arms. "That must be Robert " Jade whispered. "I remember giving him that outfit."

"Cat you should go home. Robert needs to be at home right now and you need your rest." Tori said.

"I wish, But Jade didn't give me mat…ter…ni…ty… leave." Cat said realizing that she had not told Tori she worked with Jade.

"JADE?" Tory screamed. "Jade's the GANK you work for? Cat Jade's not gonna fire you stay home with your baby"

"What if she does? We need the money!" Cat said.

"Was I that heartless?" Jade asked herself.

"She wont! OOOOOWWWWW." Tori moaned.

"Cat, it's against the law. Go home and rest."

"All right, lets go." Beck said

"No, wait I want to see... I want to be there when she gives birth." Jade fought.

"You should have been here ten years ago." We all came to visit her the next day… you never came. Cat actually brought you an invite to a baby shower for her they had a joint one.

"I sent my gift in instead." Jade said as the nurses and Doctors came rushing into the room. Beck pulled her out of the door and they were at an apartment. I was homey. There were two kids, a girl and a boy sitting by a Christmas tree. "That's Robert… and that…"

"Jaden," Beck Said, "Tori's daughter." Jade walked toward the girl and boy and looked at Jaden Her hair and skin were the same as her mother's but her eyes, I suppose were like Drakes, they were Jade colored. She was gorgeous.

"I wish we didn't live in New York. It is so far away from you." Jaden said.

"Your mom needs to move back here… I mean this is where they make movies." Robert said. "Maybe if she talks to Mom's Boss she can work on her show."

"Forget it, Mom's not going to Jade West for anything."

"Yeah, she's kind of mean. Mom said she threatened to fire her because mom's having another baby."

"Ick your mom and dad are gross." Jaden said seriously. Then she giggled. "I wish mom would have another baby. Or even another person she can be with besides me. Last date she went on I was like five."

Jade smiled involuntarily. Jade can't remember the last time she went on a date either.

"This is what is going on now," Beck said.

"Thank you captain obvious" Jade sneered and turned back to the kids. Cat's three younger boys ran into the room and kind of crowded Jaden.

"You know I'm still kinda into you." Andre was saying. "Face it Jade's probably not ever gonna regret what she did. Her life is so great, she doesn't even socialize with us."

Tori smiled and looked down at her feet. "You are still my best friend you know that? I don't think I can tell you that every day I don't wish for Jade to walk through that door and kiss me under the mistletoe like she did that first Christmas."

"It's been eleven years." Andre whispered moving closer. Tori looked up and there was mistletoe hanging over them and smiled. Jade cringed at the sight. Just as they were about to connect, Cat ran into the house.

"Oh My god! You won't believe… Sorry I'm late." The two separated and went to help Cat with what she was carrying. "I had to lie to Jade about an appointment today so I could go shopping for the party tonight. I told her about the baby, she fired me, then she fell down the stairs."

"Wait… she fired you?" Andre asked.

Jade raised her brow at the total lack of concern for her well being. "What? You expected them to care?" Beck scoffed.

Jade looked at Tori who looked horrified. "Jade fell down the stairs?"

Jade smiled. "That's my girl."

"Oh she's fine… if she hadn't fallen trust me I'd push her myself." Cat stated.

"Now you're fired." Jade mumbled to herself.

"You can't fire her, she didn't post it on her Slap page. She was having a conversation with her friends."

"They are my friends too." Jade said.

"Not anymore." Beck said and everything changed.

Beck and Jade were back in the Hospital room. It was dark and lonely there. A big contrast to the warm Shapiro home. "Are you at Cat's house too?" Jade asked Beck.

"No, I'm Here… I'll go a little later." Beck answered as if she were crazy.

Jade rolled her eyes and shrugged. "So what? Aren't you supposed to show me my future?"

"What do you think this is? A Christmas Carol?" Beck said

"So what was that supposed to teach me?" Jade said, "Every one looks well adjusted."

"And you're still a gank with no friends." Beck stated. "What if you had stayed with Tori?"

"If I'd stayed she wouldn't have Jaden."

"But, imagine your life with her?" Beck asked. "Where would your life had been if you hadn't broken my heart just to turn around and break hers?"

He spun Jade around and a scene unfolded. They were at her own house, but there was happy chatter. "Jade!" Tori said walking over to Jade and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I found her loitering by the door." Beck said. And winked at Jade.

Jade was shocked that Tori could see her but smiled at the woman in her arms. She had missed her so much. "Hey babe," Jade said then dropped a soft kiss on waiting lips. "What's going on?"

"Did you forget our party?" Tori said pulling Jade toward the dining room. "Babe you work too hard. Stop being such a Christmas Grunch."

Jade quirked a Brow and sat down at the head of her table. She glanced at Beck who wrapped his arm around a Pretty girl and dropped a seductive kiss at the nape of her neck.

Jade looked around at all of her friends. It was just the adults. "Cat and Robbie, where are your kids?" She asked taking a sip of some wine that Tori had given her.

"I don't know somewhere running around with yours." Cat stated. Jade startled and coughed. Jade looked around as Robert and Jaden… at leas she thought that was her name, ran past them.

"JADEN!" Tori yelled. The girl stopped in her tracks and turned to face Tori. "Your momma's here. What do you say?"

Jaden turned to Jade and her eyes lit up as if she hadn't noticed the woman sitting there. "Momma! You're back!" Jaden ran over and hugged Jade so tightly her cold heart felt as if it was melting. "I missed you so much. Is the movie done?"

Jade hugged her back and kissed the side of the girl's face. "Let me look at you." Jade said taking note That Jaden looked different. Not like the little girl she had seen before. She looked like a mix of Tori and herself.

Beck took note of her puzzled expression and supplied an answer. "You and your brother have good genes Jade, she's gorgeous."

Jade smiled. "Yeah she is."

"Hey, I have good genes too." Tori said.

"Yes, but was it weird to use your dad's swimmers to conceive with Jade?" Cat said.

Again Jade choked on her drink. "CAT! My dad is not the donor!"

"But they look just like you!" she insisted. Jade just sat there in shock.

"Yeah they kinda do look like you." Beck stated.

Tori turned to glare at him. "Shut up, you're lucky we look like we could be related."

Jade's eyes bugged out. Twins? And Beck's the donor? Everyone turned to look at her. Her reaction had been so dramatic. "I… guess I never thought of it that way. They are just my kids."

Tori smiled and kissed Jade full on the lips. "Merry Christmas baby, so glad you're home."

* * *

Jade startled awake. She looked around disoriented She was in the hospital. Her warm home had disappeared, and suddenly she wanted to get to know Jaden, and Tori and all of her friends again. She was ready to quit being a Christmas grunch.

Jade sat up in her bed, and pulled the covers aside. She searched the room for her clothes and dressed. She looked up at the calendar on her wall. It was Christmas Eve. Maybe there was time to talk to everyone and beg their forgiveness.

As she stepped out in the hallway, she saw some Paparazzi loitering at the other end. They were not supposed to be inside the hospital but some of them were crafty.

She snuck past them and out of the hospital to hail a cab. She gave the cabbie Cat's address; she knew they would all be there. "Wait… is it impolite to show up somewhere without a host gift?"

"I believe so ma'am." Jade bit her lip and looked around and directed the cabbie to a store that she knew she had credit in. Waterford. Especially since she knew she would need Cat to pay her taxi when she got there. She would pay her back double of course, but she didn't want to waste time going home.

When she was finally at Cat's home she grew nervous. She swallowed and looked around her. This was not the fanciest of neighborhoods, and knew she could be mobbed at any second. Jade did not look her best, but she really didn't want to waste any more time.

She knocked nervously on the door. When Robbie opened the door he scowled. "What do you want?"

"I need you to pay my cabbie. I came straight from the hospital I will pay you back double." Jade said.

He sighed and turned his face into the house. "Kitten, someone is here to talk to you, I don't know if I should invite her in."

Jade scowled. Really? She took a deep breath and calmed the rage from the nerve of that man keeping her from her friends. Cat came to the door with a giggle. "Robert Shapiro, you know everyone is welcome on Christ…" She trailed off once she stood next to her husband. "Jade?"

"I brought you something." Jade said thrusting the Waterford Crystal she had just bought toward her old friend.

Cat looked at the box then took it and opened the door wider for her. "Come in."

Just behind her was Tori. She was at awe seeing Jade standing before her. "Hello Jade."

Jade stood rooted to her spot as Robbie raced to pay the cabbie so the meter wouldn't keep climbing. She looked at all of her old friends and tears came to her eyes. "I'm sorry… I really miss you all… I just… needed to apologize."

At this Apology, Cat and Tori looked at each other, then back at Jade and smiled. They rushed her and held her to them. "Of course we forgive you all of this was so long ago."

"Not for me…" Cat said. "I swear you threaten to fire me one more time I'll hang you."

Jade laughed and looked at Cat. "Actually you got a HUGE bonus coming your way my friend. And I wrote a script just for you. I have had it on the shelf for years I think it's time to dust it off. By the way, you are fired."

Cat gasped. "But Jade!"

"Cat… you practically run my company while I am away. You are now a partner." Jade said with a chuckle. Cat Jumped and hugged Jade tightly.

Tori smiled because Cat was getting her just desserts. "Mom, Can I go outside with Robert?" Jaden came out to where her mother was. Jade stopped and stared at the child, who in turn totally freaked out. "That's Jade west!"

Jade smiled. "Hi… Jaden right?"

Tori and Jaden looked at Jade amazed that she even knew the girls name. "Yeah…" Jaden said to the woman then turned to her mother. She knows my name!"

Tori smiled then looked at Jade curiously. "Nice to meet you." Jade shook the girl's hand then turned to Tori. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

Tori nodded and told Jaden she could go outside with Robert. Then she and Jade walked past the rest of their friends. Beck winked at Jade as she passed by and Jade's brow furrowed in consternation. _No way! _She thought as she followed Tori to the den. "I thought everything would get better for you if I left. I mean without the burden of someone exploiting our sexuality. I'm sorry I did it that way. I should have talked to you."

Tori looked down at her shoes. "Jade, You broke me… You can't imagine what I have been through."

Jade sighed. "I just hope that you would forgive me. Also… I want you to know that I never got over you."

Tori looked at Jade's serious face, and smiled. "I never got over you either." They stayed silent. "Where do we go from here?"

Jade smiled. "Lets just take it one day at a time."

Tori nodded, and leaned forward and kissed Jade softly on the lips. The startled actress didn't respond but when they parted she gave the Latina a questioning look. Tori simply pointed upwards. "Mistletoe."

Jade looked up and smiled, "Well in that case…" She pulled Tori close and kissed her to her hearts Content.

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
